jaystation_is_a_liarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaystation.
ImJayStation is a "paranormal" YouTube channel. If you are stupid enough to believe any of that is real, I have no words. JayStation is not only the worst paranormal channel, but the worst channel on the site. I have several reasons why. First off, their channel is clickbait heaven/hell, depending on how you look at it. All their videos, even the god damn bath bomb video, has something like ALMOST DIED or GONE WRONG in the title. Sometimes, it also says THIS IS WHY. I think I know why. JayStation only wants money. They say DON'T DO THIS or DON'T TRY THIS because they don't want anybody stealing their spotlight. Other than that, they lied about their previous girlfriend and why they broke up. They say they were a cheating bastard who would drop anybody for someone more popular. How would he know this? His girlfriend wouldn't have said anything if she did, and if JayStation knew this, he would already break up with her, right? Third, the worst, they death threat their subscribers! In all their newer videos, they say "LIKE OR SIRI WILL KILL YOU:" (Seriously. God damn Siri?) or "LIKE OR A DEMON WILL KILL YOU AT 3:AM". This makes it more obvious that they only want money. Likes mean more views. Views mean more subscribers. More subscribers means more videos viewed, more ads seen. Extra views means money. JayStation, real name Jason Ethier, has admitted that he faked his now ex-girlfriend Alexia Marano's death in order to gain more subscribers for their shared YouTube channel, Dream Team. However, in his latest video uploaded on 26 January, JayStation confessed that it was all a lie. He also revealed that Alexia had now dumped him. He also said that five hours after filming the ouija video, which she helped him pull off, Alexia reported him to the police for allegedly pulling a weapon on her. "I want to start out by saying I’m sorry to Alexia’s family for putting them through any hard times or stress about the death of their daughter," he explained. "I didn't intend for them to get any hate or emotional stress involving Alexia. I expected all of this to stay on YouTube… and it didn't." JayStation, who has almost 5.5 million subscribers, then went into the details of their relationship and how it began, before breaking down in tears. He also said how his difficult childhood, lack of education and spell in prison, meant he couldn't get any job other than being a YouTuber. "So we thought of the idea, actually I thought of the idea, what if we fake your death and do a skit on YouTube pranking everybody saying it was just to… just to gain traction for the Dream Team channel," he confessed. "So first we were gonna say she died, then do a ouija board video, which I did. Then we were going to call her at 3am then we were gonna resurrect her and get more followers on our Dream Team channel. I put my entire YouTube at risk to do it. I put my channel at risk to do it." JayStation claimed that they made $50,000 from their channel after making just 13 YouTube videos. He was trying to help Alexia get out of her "dead-end job" hence why they were trying to make the Dream Team channel, which has 335,000 subscribers, work. He added: "My girlfriend is gone now. Alexia is gone and I’m in serious trouble." So there we have it.